Winter Wonderland
by BarbP1
Summary: A romantic RnR Valentines Day fic. Join Ross and Rachel as they ski, take sleigh rides, enjoy bonfires and frolic in the snow. The story will take place in the Catskills and New York City. Eventually, all six FRIENDS will be included. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Inspiration and Love

_Synopsis: A Ross and Rachel Valentines Day story. Join Ross and Rachel as they experience a winter vacation in the Catskills. The story will also include some events in New York City. Eventually all of the FRIENDS will be included. Hope you enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer: I have and never will own these characters._

_**Story: Winter Wonderland**_

_**Chapter 1: Inspiration and Love**

* * *

_

A soft mountain breeze encircled the Catskills Winter Festival lodgers as they huddled around the campfire reflecting on the past day's activities while sharing _Smores_ and hot rum apple cider. Ross Geller and Rachel Green had joined these other city dwellers attending annual festivities such as, The Carnival, ice skating parties along with skiing in _Bellayere_. They had also attended art displays from the historical Woodstock. Their evenings were occupied with fireside winter barbeques at the local hotel cafe followed by streamside campfires. The Catskills, known as the forgotten mountains; provided a rustic atmosphere and clear mountain air. The industrial free atmosphere provided a tranquil change from the hustle and bustle of the city.

As the temperature began dropping, Ross and Rachel left the campfire for the comfort and warmth of their lodge. Before retiring, they decided to share _Hennessy_ Cognacs together on the couch in front of the rustic stone fireplace. After Ross delivered their warm cognacs they leaned back on the couch relaxing while enjoying the crackling fire. Light reflecting from the fire pronounced Rachel's thick hair and perfectly toned skin. Ross put his arm around her, leaned over and gently kissing her. In his eyes she was almost perfect.

Rachel swirled her warm cognac around in the lead crystal glass. "Ross, I so do love it here. The fresh air and natural atmosphere leaves you with a feeling of inspiration", Rachel softly replied as she gently placed her head on his shoulder. She could hear every beat of his heart.

Ross quickly finished his cognac. Setting the empty glass on the table, he stood up holding out his hand for her to follow him. With their arms wrapped tightly around each other they climbed the stairway to their awaiting love nest.

Early the next morning Ross awoke, eager to take in the early morning view from their balcony. He threw back the wedding ring patterned quilted bedspread in their rustic country styled room and grabbed the hotel's complementary cotton robe, wrapping it snugly around him. He opened the door to their private wooden balcony and stepped outside. Pine trees covered with the early morning frost covered the mountainsides. The recent blanket of snow was slowly making its journey down the mountainside into the awaiting mountain streams. The breathtaking view reminded him of a picturesque postcard. Nature was truly in full force. Ross opened up his lungs taking in a fresh breath of morning air. The clear crisp air was free of industrialized odor. Even though he was a Paleontologist, this scenery was not by any means a force that could be analyzed. It was nature at its finest. Perhaps some of this newly found appreciation stemmed from his progressive relationship the past two years with Rachel and Emma. Ross was skeptical in the beginning how their relationship would progress, however; Rachel was willing to give when asked and seemed content to be working only part time at _Ralph Lauren. _This left her more free time to be spend with him and their three-year old daughter Emma.

Rachel awoke and immediately spotted Ross standing solo on the balcony. He appeared peaceful so she decided not to disturb him. Instead, she showered, dressed in customized blue jeans topped with a _Prada_ red turtleneck cashmere sweater. She softly pulled her hair back into a ponytail before leaving for the hotel lobby. She needed her usual cup of morning coffee. The hotel's fresh Catskill organically brewed coffee would fill that bill.

Rachel carried her mug of freshly brewed coffee to the fireplace and sat down on the couch. The fire from the evening before had been reduced to embers. She looked over at the checkout counter. The couple from the honeymoon suite was checking out. Rachel watched them until they left the hotel. She hated to admit it; she was envious. For distraction she picked up a flyer from the coffee table and began reading the list of scheduled daily activities.

Rachel finished her coffee and stood up to go back to their room just as Ross came down the stairway. He stopped at the desk and began conversing with the hotel clerk.

Ross turned and soon spotted Rachel setting on the couch by the fireplace. Walking over he inquired, "So Rach, what's on the itinerary for today?"

"Well, according to this flyer, they are having some good sales in the village. Can we go, please?" Rachel excitedly inquired.

Even though shopping was not his favorite pastime he agreed by somewhat emphatically replying, "Ok. Just don't buy out every store."

A few hours later, Ross and Rachel stepped off the bus, several packages in tow. Rachel had never lost the shopping fever and consequently didn't miss one store. Ross motioned a Porter over to deliver the packages to their room. "How about a walk before dinner?" Ross leaned over inquiring while taking her hand.

Rachel took his hand as they walked down the walkway. Ross stopped and was checking out some scenery when a snowball hit him squarely in the back. He turned around with a somewhat angry expression on his face. Rachel seeing his anger; muffled her laughter and began running back to the hotel. He soon caught up grabbing her around the waist. She squealed as they both fell into the snow. They frolicked around in the snow ending it by making angels in the snow. They walked into the hotel lobby drenched, water steadily dripping from their clothes onto the waxed wooden floor. The hotel manager ordered them to stay by the door while he paged a room steward to deliver fresh dry towels to the lobby. For a short moment they felt like their three-year old daughter.

"Rach, I'm going down to the lobby to check on our dinner reservation", Ross hollered at Rachel in the bathroom.

"I'll join you there in about half an hour. Before you leave, put Emma's new toys in the suitcase?"

A few minutes later Rachel was putting the final touches on her makeup when she heard a knock on the door. She stood there somewhat confused. Who could that be? Did Ross lose his key?

Rachel opened the door. "For you Madame", the hotel attendant replied while handing her a folded note. She politely thanked him with a tip and closed the door. She opened the note. It was from Ross and read: _Meet me in front of the hotel. PS; dress warmly._

All thoughts left her mind as she put on her _Prada_ bubble jacket and gloves before grabbing her room key from the dresser. While passing through the lobby some lodgers looked at her smiling grimly. Rachel opened the hotel door. What the...Ross stood smiling from ear to ear beside a horse-drawn sleigh.

"Your carriage my lady", Ross held out his hand while helping her into the sleigh. After they were seated, the driver instructed them to cover themselves with the provided wool blankets before motioning the horses to take off.

The sleigh passed throughout the meadows. While the smell of fresh pine filled the air, sleigh bells sounded as the horses dashed through the snow. The white winter enchantment scenery was breathtaking. It was truly a Winter Wonderland.

Suddenly the driver stopped the sleigh, left his seat instructing them that he needed to give the horses a rest. At that very moment, Ross pulled a small package out from under the blankets. Rachel's heart stopped, waiting so long for this moment she intuitively knew what the package contained. She nervously opened it. A beautiful five-karat diamond with two rubies on either side sparkled back at her.

"The two rubies represent Emma and myself and the diamond represents my love and devotion to you", Ross lovingly explained as he removed her glove before sliding the engagement ring onto her finger.

"Rachel, will you marry me?"

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 2 

_A/N: I traveled to Alaska (twice) and experienced the same inspirational feeling revealed in this story. The State of Alaska is industrial free, making the air clean and clear. Also, I have so always wanted to take a sleigh ride. Hopefully some day that dream will come true._


	2. Chapter 2 Say Yes

_Thanks for all of the reviews. It's so complimentary to an author to know her work is appreciated. With that, let's continue._

_**Chapter 2: Say Yes**

* * *

_

Rachel could not remove her eyes from the phenomenal five-carat diamond ring. The ring along with the unexpected proposal had put Rachel's mind in an obtuse state. Her psyche was not yet in the full state of comprehending this special moment that she had so waited for, with the only man she had truly loved, had at last arrived. She attempted to open her mouth to speak; however, no words came out. 

Ross observing her confused state put his arm around her in comfort, "Rachel, are you ok?"

His statement shocked her back into reality. She began mumbling some words slowly, "Uh, yeah…I guess I'm ok, just somewhat stunned.

As Rachel's mind cleared and she began to prepare an answer emotions began to overwhelm her causing her to tear up. She boldly sat up straight and took a deep breath. She lovingly gazed into Ross' deep dark eyes, "Ross, it's been over ten-years and like I told you before, you have so been worth the wait. How can there be any other answer but YES!"

Ross perked up and while breathing a sigh of relief leaned over and kissed his fiancée for the first time. As the newly engaged couple commenced a new chapter the driver guided his horses to turn guiding the sleigh in a new direction.

Early the next morning Ross and Rachel began their last day at the lodge with an early morning hike through one of the marked winter trails. After bundling up they stepped outside slipping on the required snowshoes. The crisp morning air, along with the beauty of the freshly fallen snow clinging to the tree limbs provided a picturesque view. The sound of winter birds such as red-breasted nuthatcher and chickadee could be heard in the far distance. Periodically they would stop and gaze at a breathtaking vista. They were experiencing nature at it's finest.

Rachel turned to Ross, "What a perfect morning for a hike, the scenery plus the nature sounds is breathless. You know what? Since the lodge hosts outside winter weddings, why don't we have our wedding here?"

Ross shocked by her proposal turned looking at her in disbelief, "You mean outside?"

"Sure. If the weather is too severe they will move the ceremony into their main lobby."

Ross still not fully accepting the idea remarked, "Ok let me ask you this. What type of wedding dress are you planning to wear in the below freezing temperature?"

"You forgot, I am in the fashion business, trust me there are dresses "specifically" designed for outside winter weddings."

Ross aware that this conversation would take up quite a bit of time found a nearby bench and sat down before replying, "That's all find and good, however; winter will be through in a few more months."

"Well...and I realize this sounds a bit rushed, but how about having our wedding this coming Valentines Day?" Rachel proposed scrunching up her face in expectation of a negative reply.

Ross threw up his hands, "Ok. Since you have evidently been thinking this through, just throw me the whole idea."

"I thought it could be a small wedding, perhaps 25-30 guests with the wedding party coming up a few days early. The wedding ceremony will be performed outside meaning the only decorations needed would be for the reception." Rachel walked over putting her arm on his shoulder, "Ross, I want to remember and experience this vacation, beautiful proposal and wedding together as one. How about it?"

Ross knowing she was authentic in her feelings replied, "Ok Rach, let's do it!"

**Greenwich Village**

"Ross, Phoebe and Monica will be here within the hour. Since we will be busy discussing wedding plans, could you please watch Emma?" Rachel said while going into the kitchen to complete preparations for the luncheon.

"I'm one step ahead of you. We're going to the park", Ross replied while bringing Emma into the kitchen all bundled up.

"Mommy, will you read me a story when I get back", the three-year old asked, her blue eyes clearly a match of her Mother's.

"Sure. You can pick any book you like", Rachel replied while adoringly running her fingers through her soft hair.

"Bye sweetie, have fun", Ross leaned over, kissing his fiancée goodbye.

Rachel placed a fondue pot with combined melted cheeses on the fireplace hearth. A wooden bowl filled with cubed bread along with a fresh vegetable tray sat to either side of the pot. On the serving table next to the hearth sat a cold bottle of _Zenfandel_ with three _Waterford _Crystal wine glasses along with the required other table items. As Rachel left for the kitchen, Monica and Phoebe arrived.

"Wow this is a nice place. You gave me your new address I just wasn't aware it was this fancy", Phoebe remarked while gazing around the contemporary styled room.

"Ross and I would often take Emma to Washington Park across the street and would stand looking at these townhouses somewhat enviously. We so wanted to move to this area but knew we could not afford it until this past fall when Ross' parents sold their beach house giving the profit from the sale to Ross and Monica as part of their inheritance. When this townhouse became available Ross put in a bid and we got it. He then put down a huge payment, thus driving the mortgage payment down."

"Chandler and I invested our part of the inheritance into Mutual Funds to be used eventually for the twin's college tuition" Monica informed them while hanging their coats in the entry closet. Rachel noted that Monica looked somewhat pale.

After Rachel took Phoebe on a tour of the townhouse they all shared the prepared fondue luncheon in front of the fireplace.

"So Rachel, tell us all about the wedding?" Phoebe questioned while taking a sip of her wine.

"Ross and I decided to get married in the Catskills and it will be outside. My first wedding involved keeping up with the Jones'. This time I want it to be a simple inspirational experience. Since it is scheduled on Valentine's Day my colors will be rich pink and off-white. My gown will be made of velvet with a velvet cape. That is leading into my next question. Are you both brave enough to be my bridesmaids?"

Oh what a neat idea, "I got married out side with the both of you as my attendants, so how can I say no", Phoebe excitedly replied.

"Mon? MON?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Monica's stomach was feeling queasy. That queasiness had been happening a lot this past week. Maybe it was stress or perhaps there was a bug going around.

Rachel repeated her question, "I just asked if you would be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Oh, sure", she perked up. Monica had also been really tired lately. Perhaps the change of atmosphere would cure some of her health woes.

"Monica are you ok?"

"I just haven't felt like myself lately" as she said the last word, the room began spinning before she lost all conciseness.

"MONICA, MONICA", Phoebe and Rachel were standing over her screaming out her name.

"What happened?" Monica mumbled while slowly coming out of her somewhat inebriated state.

"You passed out, we've called Chandler, he's on the way to take you to the doctor", a somewhat shaky Rachel informed her.

------

"So, Monica just passed out?" a concerned Ross inquired of Rachel.

"Yeah, we were talking about the wedding and all of the sudden she just passed out. It gave Phoebe and myself a good scare." Rachel replied while curling up next to him for comfort.

Just as Ross was ready to reply the phone began ringing.

"Hello."

"Hi Ross, this is Chandler. Just wanted to let you know, we just returned from the doctor and we found out what was wrong."

"You sound shook up, are you alright man?" Ross inquired.

"This was a bit of a surprise for the both of us. Monica's pregnant."

* * *

Final Chapter in a few days. 


	3. Chapter 3 I Take Thee Rachel

_Well here it is, the final chapter and of course The Wedding of Ross and Rachel. Hope you enjoy._

**_Chapter 3: I Take Thee Rachel_**

* * *

The Appaloosa horses gently lifted their hoofs in the soft silken snow, as they made their way through the _Shawanhunk_ Mountain trails. Ross, Chandler, Joey and Mike personally had selected their mounts for their early morning ride. Each horse had a smooth gait, gentle nature and had been sensitive to their riding needs. 

Joey stopped, taking in a breath of the crisp fresh mountain air. Gazing around at the picturesque scenery, he, like many others before were consumed by the splendor of the snow capped trees and meadows. "Living in the city leaves you unaware of the natural beauty the country has to offer. It's a magical world of it's own."

"Come on guys, we're meeting the girls in another hour", Ross informed the others while turning his horse around heading back to the stables.

"Imagine that, Ross choosing Rachel over us. I wonder why that would be?" Chandler jokingly quipped.

Joey nodded in agreement turning his horse around, "C'mon guys, WHOOPA; RIDE EM COWBOY!"

"Right behind you, Little Joe, HEE HAW!" Mike teasingly replied following the others.

A youthful waiter delivered fresh cups of herbal peach flavored tea to Rachel, Monica and Phoebe as they sat on the lodge's overstuffed couch while being warmed by the crackling fire in the rustic fireplace. "How are you feeling this morning Monica?" Rachel inquired while twirling her teabag around the spoon capturing all it's juices.

"Not bad", Monica somewhat sadly replied. Physically she felt fine, however; emotionally she needed Chandler, now more than ever before. She wasn't sure if the need stemmed from pregnancy hormones or perhaps it was the revelation that the other friends "had" moved on.

-------

The former six friends plus one exited the ski bus in _Belleayre_. After renting their skis, they rode the lift to the far side of the mountain for some downhill skiing. With Ross being a terrible skier and Monica being pregnant, they made the choice to stay behind at the ski lodge.

The gang watched, as a guide rhythmically floated down the hill in an ocean of snow. Each anxiously waited their turn to glide down the soft powder. Rachel stepped up, digging in her ski pole while sliding back and forth on her skis, testing out the surface. She again dug in her pole, this time letting go, gliding down the slope. As she glided down the slope a rush of adrenaline surged through her blood. Time and space all but disappeared; this was pure freedom. She danced and glided until she reached the bottom of the hill. She turned around, enthusiastically waving her arms in the clear crisp air.

After sharing breakfast together at the ski lodge, Monica and Ross finished up with lattes on the extended porch. While sipping their drinks, they watched skiers in colorful jackets gliding down the champagne powdered slopes. "So bro, this is finally it, you and Rachel are finally getting married", Monica remarked to her brother while taking another sip of her latté.

Ross nodded in agreement, "There are times when I think back…we both made a lot of mistakes, consequently spending a lot of time apart. In the past we were both a bit selfish, not taking time to recognize the other one's needs; however, we have learned to grow up thus accepting and appreciating each other's faults while working "together" solving those issues. I truly started to fall in love with her "again" when she became pregnant with Emma. It scared me; because there was now someone else we were both responsible for. Consequently, at the that time failure was something I could not deal with; however; if I would have been more mature and less selfish, perhaps we could have worked out those issues and been together sooner."

Monica smiled while squeezing her brother's hand, "Ross, we all we aware of that, it just took time for the both of you to realize it."

Ross somewhat drained, changed the subject, "So when are you due?"

"Late September", Monica smiled a glow spreading across her face. "You know, before, Chandler and I tried so hard to have a baby with no luck. It's sort of ironic; when we stopped trying, it happened."

"Did I hear my name mentioned", Chandler heartedly remarked, as the others gathered around ordering warm drinks to warm up their frozen veins.

It was late in the day. While the others retired to their rooms for the night, Ross and Rachel stayed behind sitting side-by-side on the overstuffed couch enjoying the crackling fire together. "Just think, a few more days and we will be on our honeymoon", Rachel remarked curling up closer to her fiancée.

Ross smiled as he pulled her closer while motioning the waiter over, "A gift for you Miss", the waiter bowed holding out a serving tray containing a wrapped gift.

Rachel quickly unwrapped and opened the gift. A diamond and ruby pendant gleamed back at her. She put her hand over her heart, taking in a deep breath while trying to hold back the tears, "Oh Ross, that matches my diamond ring perfectly."

"While I was talking to Monica today I realized how much I truly need and want to spend the rest of my life with you. This pendant further represents and confirms that feeling."

"Ross, I don't know what to say, except thanks. I guess now might be a good time to thank you for your patience and understanding through some of my selfish and difficult times."

Ross shook his head while heartedly laughing, "That's so ironic, today while talking to Monica, I was relating how I was rather selfish in the past also. Rachel, we've both grown up so much" Ross said while leaning over to brush the hair away from her face.

Ross carried Rachel to the bed, gently placing her on the covers their lips meeting softly than passionately. Rachel gazed into the strong brown eyes. This was to be Rachel's next to the last night being Rachel Green. In a few days it would become official. At last she would become Mrs. Ross Geller.

-------

Jack and Judy Geller opened the back seat of their Hummer removing a sleepy Jack and Erica Bing from their car seats. As they opened the hotel lobby door the twins immediately spotted their Mom and Dad. They ran excitedly towards them squealing the whole time. Within in a short time Sandra Green arrived with Emma. She ran over to her Mom and Dad. They shoveled her up in their arms. After sharing a lunch together in the lodge restaurant, Jack, Erica and Emma went outside with their Uncle Joey to build a snowman.

Later in the day Dr. Green arrived. While he was checking in at the desk, Ross nervously invited him to the Woodstove Bar to share a drink.

"I wanted to make this official, by letting you know that I would so appreciate your blessing in marrying your daughter", Ross looked directly at him while speaking.

The moody doctor began feeling uncomfortable. Emotion was not something he expressed easily. Maybe it was from spending too much time away from home being a Doctor. "Ross, I know we have not always gotten along, however; these past few years, Rachel has appeared more content than ever. I am also aware how deeply Rachel wants us to get along, so yes you have my blessing."

"Great, thanks." Ross perking up changed the subject, "So what are you doing tonight after the bonfire?"

"Oh I probably will go to my room and catch up on some reading."

"That is so sad", Ross informed him as Rachel's father shot him a look reflecting the thought; _how dare you talk to me like that_.

I…I mean, tonight after the bonfire, Mom and Dad and perhaps your ex-wife were earlier working up plans to take the lobby bus into the village. Why don't you join them?"

"I'll take that into consideration" the Doctor replied as he angrilly sat down the empty glass on the table before leaving the bar.

The wedding party and guests sat around the streamside campfire, toasting marshmallows while warming up their veins with hot Toddies. The wedding party then moved inside for a full set-down meal while the guests went their separate ways. The restaurant with barn wood siding and a working stone fireplace continued the feeling of a rustic atmosphere.

After the meal was completed, Chandler stood up to make a toast to the wedding couple. "I can remember back to our college days how Ross related to me his strong feelings towards his neighbor Rachel Green. Those feelings so lovingly expressed by Ross were later experienced and lovingly returned by Rachel. It didn't work out for them the first time thus guiding them into other relationships; however, those relationships were never strong enough to erase their true feelings towards one another, thus eventually guiding them back to one other." Chandler raised his glass, "Ross and Rachel, I wish you the best of luck in your marriage and your upcoming future."

After dinner, the three couples, plus Joey, decided to spend the last night together before the wedding with their own gender.

"Remember when we were single and looking for our one and only", Phoebe related while lying on the floor looking out the window at the full moon.

"I can relate to that. Some of my dates were ok but some were real dogs", Monica answered while closing the door to the adjoining room where the Jack, Erica and Emma were now sound asleep.

"Rachel, I have always wanted to know how you really felt when you ran into Central Perk, after running out on your wedding", Monica inquired while stretching out on one of the beds.

"It was evident I was running away from a life that was being setup more for social status than emotional feelings. Also, I had never been on my own before and I felt as though I was walking directly into a life confirmed only by social acceptance. That is why I want my wedding to Ross to be simple and rustic."

"Oh that is so sweet", Phoebe replied as she walked over to give her a warm hug.

Suddenly, Phoebe had an idea that was hilarious, "Monica did you bring your camera?"

"Yes, it's over on the dresser."

"Let's have some fun by freaking everyone out. Wouldn't it be a hoot if a picture was taken of the three of us in bed together?"

Rachel and Monica looked at Phoebe somewhat in shock…'Uh just who will be taking the picture?"

"Doesn't the camera have an automatic switch?" Phoebe would not give up on the idea.

Rachel and Monica began to think the idea sounded like fun, plus Joey would so love to see that picture.

They positioned themselves in the bed, setting side by side, waiting for the camera to snap. No snap. Monica got out of bed to reset the camera. Again they waited, no snap. She adjusted it again. Rachel kept sliding under the covers while Phoebe sat upright with her back to the bed frame smiling and waving. Just as Monica crawled back into place the camera finally snapped. After the photo developed they laughed so hard and loud that the hotel management came to their room advising them to quiet it down.

Monica kept tossing around in bed. She grabbed the phone calling Chandler's room. They decided to meet in the lobby.

"I couldn't sleep. I missed you lying there being beside me", Monica related to Chandler.

"Aw, I missed you too", Chandler leaned over while gently kissing her.

"Since we moved and began raising the twins, I've realized there are a lot of things that I missed telling you on a regular basis. I still love and care for you just as much and more importantly, right now I really do "need" you.

They sat silent together for the next hour, enjoying the fire and along with each other.

Chandler looking at the time remarked, "C'mon we need to get some sleep so we will be fresh for the wedding." As they walked down the hallway to their separate rooms they caught Sandra Green leaving her ex-husbands room. "Oh hi…uh…nice hotel", Sandra nervously replied while running down the hall to her room.

**A Valentines Day Wedding**

On her wedding day, Rachel awoke earlier than everyone else. She walked out on the wooden balcony anxious to check the outside temperature. It had risen over the night meaning it wouldn't be so bitterly cold. She went back inside and opened the closet door. She unzipped the plastic cover, revealing her wedding dress. A warm smile spread across her face. Today she would at last become Mrs. Ross Geller.

Rachel joined her Mother and Judy Geller for a light breakfast at a nearby café. "So Rachel, are you becoming nervous?" Judy inquired.

"Amazingly, no!"

"Rachel, and I'm also speaking for my husband, are so happy that you will becoming our daughter-in law. I've never seen Ross this happy and content", Judy related while finishing her Eggs Benedict.

"So Mom, What did you do last night?"

Sandra Green's face began turning all shades of red.

"Rachel, your parents joined Jack and I and we had the best time. We went to some music festivals in Woodstock and then went over to see the some of the artist's displays."

For a reason Rachel couldn't figure, her Mother even though she was unusually quiet had a glow about her she had not seen in a long time.

With the wedding ceremony starting in another thirty minutes, Rachel finished by putting final touches on her makeup. Her wedding dress was made of crushed velvet with long poet styled sleeves. A soft pink satin belt illuminated with crystallized beads enhanced the dress. A shear bodysuit underneath the dress provided extra warmth. For more warmth, a cashmere cape would be worn over the dress. The cape had an attached headpiece lined with faux fur. She had chosen to substitute a muff for the traditional bouquet. Emma's flower girl's dress was made of the same material.

Phoebe and Monica's long flowing dresses were of a soft pink satin. For extra warmth they had also chosen white capes with faux fur around the hood. Their outfits were completed with satin gloves illuminated with crystallized beads.

Monica pushed back the curtains in the bride's dressing room. She noticed that Joey and Chandler were already seating the guests.

Rachel, Phoebe and Monica nervously waited in the lobby. The ceremony was about to begin. Monica and Phoebe hugged Rachel, "Best of luck to the both of you" Phoebe informed her in a broken voice.

Next, Monica stepped up, chocking up while speaking, "Rachel, throughout the years you have been close enough to be my sister. I am so happy that you will now be my sister-in-law."

Rachel pushing back tears, hugged her two best friends.

The ceremony with approximately twenty-five guests began with a local trio singing James Taylor's "How sweet it is to be loved by you"

_I needed the shelter of someone's arms and there you were  
I needed someone to understand my ups and downs and there you were  
With sweet love and devotion  
Deeply touching my emotion  
I want to stop and thank you my lady  
I just want to stop and thank you lady _

_How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you _

_I close my eyes at night  
Wondering where would I be without you in my life  
Everything I did was just a bore  
Everywhere I went it seems I'd been there before  
But you brighten up for me all of my days  
With a love so sweet in so many ways  
I want to stop and thank you my lady  
I just want to stop and thank you lady _

_How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you _

_You were better for me than I was for myself  
For me, there's you and there will be nobody else  
I want to stop and thank you my lady  
I just want to stop and thank you my lady _

_How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you. _

Next, Ross entered with the Minister. The groom was attired in a white suit topped with a white cashmere jacket. A soft pink boutonnière had been placed in his lapel.

Phoebe slid her arm through Joey's as they walked down an aisle made of soft pink faux carpet.

Next, Monica and Chandler took their turn walking down the aisle joining the bridal party.

The last one to walk down the aisle before the bride was Emma. She adoringly marched dropping petals of roses with each step. Reaching the end of the aisle, her Aunt guided her into the lineup.

In the distance guests began hearing gentle sounds of clip clopping along with bells. Shortly, a horse pulling a Victorian carriage with a soft red interior plus an auto-top came into view. Setting in the carriage was the bride with her parents on either side. Rachel's Father carefully assisted them as they exited down the steps of the carriage. With the snow capped pine trees and snow-covered lawn in the background Rachel, accompanied by her parents, made her way down the aisle.

As they made the way down the aisle the trio accompanied by a hand bell choir performed: "Only Hope" originally sang by Mandy Moore.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again _

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope _

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again _

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope _

_I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back _

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now You're my only hope _

Ross stood watching his beautiful bride's every step. She had given him so much this had truly been worth the wait.

Rachel felt or saw nothing but Ross standing there waiting for her to arrive, he was kind, gentle and had opened up emotional feeling she had never felt before. He was so worth the wait.

As Rachel and her parents reached the end of the aisle the minister began the ceremony:

"We are gathered here today to unite Ross Geller and Rachel Green."

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her Mother and I."

Rachel, leaving her Father's side, stepped up beside Ross, sliding her arm through his.

"Let us continue. Rachel and Ross would now like to recite their written vows to each other."

Ross turned, facing Rachel, "Your natural beauty inspired my soul. That beauty challenged me in a way no one else had before. Before I knew you, I wasn't living. I was waiting and hoping, until you opened the door to my heart, releasing my soul."

Rachel then turned facing Ross, "You sheltered me in a way no one had before. When I am with you I feel no cold, only warmth. When the evening falls, I'll look to you and there you'll be. I'll take your hand and you'll take mine. We'll turn together remembering the long road we traveled to reach this hour of happiness. It now stretches behind us, only our future lies ahead. A long winding road means turning and making discoveries. A new life together has just begun."

The minister continuing on with the ceremony, "It is now the time to exchange the rings."

Monica handed the gold wedding band to Rachel. She took his hand, "This ring represents my love and devotion to you", Rachel said while sliding the ring on his finger.

Ross took Rachel's hand. "This ring reflects my everlasting love and devotion to you" Ross said while sliding the ring on her finger.

They turned as the minister continued the ceremony, "Ross, do you take Rachel, to be your everlasting loving partner, in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Rachel, do you take Ross to be your everlasting loving partner, in times of plenty, in times of want, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I would now like to now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Geller. You may kiss your bride.

As the sun peeked through the snow-capped trees, Ross kissed his wife for the fist time.

As they walked down the aisle as husband and wife as the trio sang: "We've Only Just Begun" written by Paul Williams and performed by the Carpenters.

_We've only just begun to live,_

_White lace and promises_

_A kiss for luck and we're on our way._

_And yes, we've just begun._

_Before the rising sun we fly,_

_So many roads to choose_

_We start out walking and learn to run._

_And yes, we've just begun._

_Sharing horizons that are new to us,_

_Watching the signs along the way,_

_Talking it over just the two of us,_

_Working together day to day_

_Together._

_And when the evening comes we smile,_

_So much of life ahead_

_We'll find a place where there's room to grow,_

_And yes, we've just begun._

After a short reception, the Victorian Carriage pulled up in front of the Lodge. Shortly, Ross and Rachel entered the carriage. As they waved goodbye to their guests, the carriage pulled away, delivering the newly married couple to a new destination.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_I hope you enjoyed the story._


End file.
